Only One
by Tsunay Nami
Summary: Song do naruto e da Hinata com a Musica Only One do Yellowcard .. dêm um desconto... hehe primeira NaruHina.. XD


**Disclaimer: **Naruto é do Masashi Kishimoto e a música Only One é da banda Yellowcard.

**Only One**

- Gomen, Naruto-kun. Acabou. - disse baixinho a dona dos olhos perolados, que agora derramavam várias e grossas lágrimas. Lágrimas que foram causadas por ele. Ela lhe deu as costas, começando a andar, mas, então, parou. Nesse momento Naruto teve esperanças de que ela dissesse que o amava e que tudo tinha sido um engano.

**Broken this fragile thing now**

Eu quebrei essa coisa frágil

**And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces**

E eu não consigo, eu não consigo apanhar os pedaços

**I've thrown my words all around**

E eu joguei minhas palavras pra todo lugar

**But I can't, I can't give you a reason**

Mas eu não posso, não posso te dar um motivo

- Mas, Hina… - começou ele.

- Só me diga por quê. - disse ela com aquele jeito tímido que ele adorava, ainda de costas.

- ...

- Tudo bem. - falou e continuou a andar.

Ele sabia que tinha quebrado o coração dela. E o pior de tudo: não sabia como recolher os pedaços.

Droga! Porque não respondera a pergunta dela?! Ele tinha que se explicar pelo menos. Mas ainda estava tão pasmo. Não estava entendendo mais nada. Estava extremamente confuso.

_Flashback on_

_Naruto esperava Hinata no Ichikaru Lamen, quando uma garota que ele não conhecia, ou pelo menos não se lembrava, se senta ao lado dele, começando a conversar._

_- Yo, Naruto-kun._

_- Ahn... Yo. - disse ele sorrindo simpático._

_- Sou Hana._

_- Ah... Doozo yoroshiku, dattebayo! Eu sou o…_

_- Eu sei. - disse ela e se jogou em cima dele, começando a beijá-lo. Isso tudo bem na hora que Hinata havia chegado._

_Os olhos da Hyuuga começaram a lacrimejar ao ver a cena, ela se virou e começou a correr. _

_Naruto finalmente acordou e parou de corresponder o beijo, jogando Hana para longe, e esta sorriu a ver Hinata correndo._

_- Você está louca, dattebayo?! - gritou ele e se virou, bem a tempo de ver a namorada virar uma esquina. Então começou a correr atrás desta._

_Flashback off_

**I feel so broken up (so broken up)**

Eu me sinto tão arrasado

**And I give up (I give up)**

E eu desisto

**I just want to tell you so you know**

Eu só quero que você saiba

Naruto estava a dias trancado em seu pequeno apartamento. O que ele faria? Como faria para se explicar com Hinata? Nenhuma idéia vinha a sua cabeça. Estava quase desistindo. Não! Não podia desistir! Amava Hinata mais que tudo no mundo! E ela tinha que saber disso, nem que ele tivesse eu gritar pro mundo inteiro, o que não seria um problema para o loiro.

_Flashback on_

_- N-Nar-Naruto-kun... A-aishi-it-teru! - disse a Hyuuga baixinho. Ela estava vermelha como um pimentão._

_Naruto sorriu. Como ele demorara tanto para notá-la? Ela era tão perfeita..._

_- Eu também te amo, Hinata-chan!! - disse ele e em seguida a beijou apaixonadamente._

_Hinata sentiu que iria desmaiar, mas com grande esforço não o fez._

_Flashback off_

**Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you**

Aqui vou eu, gritar a plenos pulmões para que você entenda

**You are my only one**

Você é única pra mim

**I let go but there's just no one that gets me like you do**

Eu vacilei, mas não há ninguém como você

**You are my only, my only one**

Você é única, única pra mim.

Gritar! Ele sempre fora repreendido por isso... Quem sabe pudesse funcionar... Ele só tinha de ir até lá. Mas havia um problema. Neji teria provavelmente descoberto o que havia feito e instruído os guardas a não deixarem o loiro se aproximar dos portões do clã. Ou seja, sempre que se aproximava, tentando falar com Hinata, que não saia de lá, ele era barrado e levado para longe.

_Flashback on_

_Naruto corria tão apressado pelas ruas de Konoha, que chegava a beirar o desespero. Ele corria até o clã Hyuuga, onde chegou alguns minutos depois, sendo recebido por olhares não muito amigáveis dos guardas. Ele ignorou e continuou andando até a casa onde Hinata morava, encontrando-a na entrada, esperando-o._

_- Yo, Hinata-chan! Gomen pelo atraso, dattebayo! - disse com as mãos atrás da cabeça e com um grande sorriso._

_- Yo, Naruto-kun. Não tem problema. - ela disse, tinha o rosto vermelho de vergonha e brincava com os próprios dedos._

_- Vamos? - perguntou o loiro estendendo a mão na direção dela._

_- Claro. - e deu um pequeno sorriso, ainda envergonhada._

_E os dois saíram de lá de mãos dadas. Eles iriam ao primeiro jantar depois do começo do namoro._

_Flashback off_

**Made my mistakes, let you down**

Eu errei, te deixei mal

**And I can't, I can't hold on for too long**

E eu não posso, eu não posso aguentar por muito tempo

**Ran my whole life in the ground**

Joguei minha vida fora

**And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone**

E eu não posso, eu não consigo levantar quando você não está aqui

Ele precisava consertar o seu erro. Como pudera ser tão ingênuo?! _(Nami: Vindo do naruto isso não é surpresa... kkkk Só ele que num percebe.. u.u)_ Como pudera não perceber as intenções daquela garota? Já havia mandado flores com um cartão. Sakura o ajudara com alguma mensagem e ele escreveu:

_'Se alguém me perguntasse sobre a cor da esperança, _

_diria que se parece muito com a cor dos seus olhos; _

_Se alguém me perguntasse sobre o cheiro do prazer, _

_diria que se parece muito com o cheiro do seu corpo; _

_Se alguém me perguntasse sobre o gosto da eternidade, _

_diria que tem uma semelhança incrível ao gosto do seu beijo; _

_Se alguém me perguntasse, enfim, sobre o amor, _

_diria que ele é, simplesmente em tudo, idêntico a você. '_

E como resposta de sua querida Hinata ele recebeu um cartão com os seguintes dizeres:

_'As vezes falamos o que não devíamos falar... Ouvimos o que não devíamos ouvir... Choramos por algo que não devíamos chorar... E amamos quem não devíamos amar...'_

Ela estava muito magoada, ele percebeu. O que faria?

**Something's breaking up (breaking up)**

Algo está chegando ao fim

**I feel like giving up (like giving up)**

Eu sinto que quero desistir

**I won't walk out until you know**

Eu não irei embora enquanto você não souber

Foram tantos os momentos! Tão felizes! E ele aí, pensando em desistir... Ah, mas não mesmo. Nunca! Ele seguiria seu próprio caminho até o momento em que eles se juntassem novamente! E esse momento já estava chegando. O sofrimento estava chegando ao fim...

_Flashback on_

_Hinata e Naruto caminhavam por entre as árvores do parque. Ambos tinham um sorriso bobo enfeitando os lábios, característica principal dos apaixonados, e casquinhas com sorvete nas mãos. O da garota era de morango. O do loiro era de chocolate._

_O braços livres estavam entrelaçados. Os dois trocavam alguns olhares de vez em quando, nenhuma palavra, porém, foi proferida. Mais alguns minutos, que se passados ao lado da pessoa amada sempre perecem uma eternidade, se passaram. _

_A Hyuuga olhou para o céu do entardecer e se virou para Naruto._

_- Já está tarde, Naruto-kun. - disse ela._

_- Já? Dattebayo, eu nem vi! - disse com um grande sorriso. - Vou te acompanhar até a sua casa, Hinata-chan!!_

_- Kekkoo._

_Continuaram caminhando até sair do parque e andaram pela cidade a caminho da casa dela._

_E quando chegaram ele segurou seu braço, impedindo-a de entrar e disse:_

_- Eu te amo, Hinata-chan. - e em seguida lhe deu um pequeno selinho._

_Flashback off_

**Here I go so dishonestly**

Aqui eu vou tão desonestamente

**Leave a note for you my only one**

Deixar um recado pra você, minha querida

**And I know you can see right through me**

E eu sei que você pode ver através de mim

**So let me go and you will find someone**

Então deixe-me ir e você encontrará alguém

Ele estava nos portões do clã Hyuuga, onde havia sido barrado todas as vezes que tentava lá entrar. Era bem cedo. Não havia agüentado esperar e resolveu ir logo.

- HINATA-CHAAAAAN!! GOOOMEEEEEEN, DATTEBAYOOO!! - gritou ele o mais alto que pôde. Realmente, gritar não era um problema para ele. Mas seria um problema mais tarde, alguns minutos mais tarde para ser mais exata, quando vários Hyuugas aparecessem lá e levassem-no para longe de sua amada Hinata.

- HINATA-CHAAAAAN!! AISHITERUUUU!! - deu o ultimo grito antes de ser afastado do local.

Hinata olhou pela janela. Ela sorria. As palavras ditas em voz bem alta por ele haviam apagado toda a tristeza de seu coração.

**Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you**

Aqui vou eu, gritar a plenos pulmões para que você entenda

**You are my only one**

Você é única pra mim

**I let go but there's just no one that gets me like you do**

Eu vacilei, mas não há ninguém como você

**You are my only, my only one**

Você é única, única pra mim

**My only one**

única pra mim

**My only one**

única pra mim

**My only one**

única pra mim

**You are my only, my only one**

Você é única, única pra mim

**Alguns meses depois...**

- Hinata-chan... Casa comigo? - perguntou o loiro, parecendo meio nervoso. Ele estava ajoelhado em frente a Hyuuga. Eles estavam em um restaurante. Naruto planejava ir ao Ichikaru, mas Sakura felizmente não deixou. A amiga ajudou com as roupas, com a escolha do local e com o convite que ele faria para ela. O garoto pensava agora que sem a rosada nada do encontro e do pedido teria dado certo. Ele realmente não levava jeito para isso...

Hinata sentiu o rosto queimar. Ela estava corada até a raiz do cabelo. Sentiu o coração falhar uma batida. A mente queria apagar e sentiu a vista escurecer por um momento. Graças a Deus não desmaiou. A dona dos magníficos olhos perolados olhou incrédula para Naruto, este a olhava com certo medo, e então, sem aviso prévio, ela se jogou nos braços dele, abraçando-o e dando-lhe vários beijos no rosto, enquanto sussurrava que sim.

**Pouco tempo depois...**

Hinata estava linda naquele kimono branco. Os longos cabelos da Hyuuga estavam presos em um belo penteado. A maquiagem estava bem leve. E Naruto olhava completamente maravilhado para sua noiva.

- Uzumaki Naruto, você aceita se casar com Hyuuga Hinata? - perguntou Tsunade.

- Claro, dattebayo!

- Hyuuga Hinata, aceita se casar com Uzumaki Naruto? - perguntou a loira, olhando agora para Hinata.

- Hai. - disse baixinho, olhando para seu noivo. O amor brilhando mais que tudo em ambos os olhos.

A Hokage sorriu marota e disse:

- Então pode beijar a noiva, Naruto.

E eles se beijaram com amor, paixão, desejo e carinho, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Houve uma linda festa depois do casamento, onde Naruto e Hinata se divertiram muito e depois, sem ninguém ver, saíram de lá.

**Mais algum tempo...**

- Yo, Hinata-chan! - cumprimentou Sakura.

- Yo, Sakura-chan. - disse a Hyuuga.

- Então você veio fazer alguns exames, né?

- Hai...

Hinata falou de todos os sintomas dos últimos dias e ela e Sakura conversaram mais um pouco.

- Vem buscar os resultados amanhã, ta?

- Ok. - disse se levantando e indo embora.

Sakura sorriu. Hinata teria um grande surpresa para Naruto e para ela própria.

**...**

No dia seguinte Hinata voltou ao hospital e pegou o resultado dos vários exames que tinha feito.

Mesmo estando curiosa achou melhor abrir aqueles envelopes em casa.

Alguns minutos depois ela chegou e, não agüentando de curiosidade, abriu-os, lendo todos.

Hinata se sentiu aliviada ao ver que estava bem, mas o alívio passou quando ela bateu os olhos em um exame de gravidez. A garota desmaiou ao ver o resultado, ficando deitada no sofá.

**...**

Alguns segundos depois de Hinata desmaiar Naruto abriu a porta da casa e se desesperou completamente ao ver que ela não acordava, pegou-a no colo e foi correndo para o hospital, onde Sakura a examinou rapidamente dizendo que estava tudo bem.

- Mas porque a Hinata-chan desmaiou, Sakura-chan?

- Ela vai te dizer quando acordar. - disse a rosada com um olhar divertido.

- Eu já posso ir lá ver ela, dattebayo?

- Hai, Naruto. Mas ela ainda pode estar...

Naruto nem deixou a médica-nin terminar e foi correndo até o quarto onde a esposa estava.

- Hinata-chan! - entrou praticamente derrubando a porta.

- Naruto-kun...

- Hinata-chan, você está bem?! - perguntou abraçando-a.

- Hai... - disse e sorriu em seguida, lembrando-se do exame. - Naruto-kun... E-eu tenho uma c-coisa pra t-te falar...

- Pode falar, Hinata-chan!!

- E-eu es-est-tou g-gra-grávida. - disse ela.

Naruto arregalou os olhos e ficou sem reação nenhuma por alguns segundos e, então ele desabou no chão, desmaiado, assustando Hinata.

- Naruto-kun?! - chamou ela, aproximando-se dele, ouvindo murmurar algumas palavras, como se estivesse sonhando com algo e ele sorria.

- Hinata-chan... Grávida... Filho... Ensinar jutsos... Lamen...

Hinata sorriu e chamou Sakura. Mas antes que a rosada chegasse, a dona dos olhos perolados ainda ouviu:

- Te amo, Hinata-chan...

-Também te amo, Naruto-kun! - e deu um selinho no amado.

**Dicionário:**

_Gomen:_ Desculpa

_Yo:_ Oi

_Doozo yoroshiku:_ Prazer

_Aishiteru:_ Eu te amo

_Kekkoo:_ Tudo bem (eu acho, não sei se o dicionário aqui ta certo) usado pra concordar, daqueles que você pode usar 'claro' no lugar ou 'sim'

_Kimono:_ vestimenta tradicional japonesa

_Hai:_ Sim

**...**

Nami: Yooo!! Nossa... Aleluia que eo terminei essa song, viu... UhuuuLLL Yellowcard! - Culpa da minha prima que eo viciei em Only One... XDDD

Sasuke: Não só de Only One, né? ¬¬' .:Cansado de ouvir yellowcard:.

Nami: Mas eles são tãããããão perfeitos e...

Sasuke: Tudo bem. Eu já sei. u.ú

Nami: Ok... n.n Bom... Deixem reviews, minnaaaa!! - Onegaaai!!

Kissus..


End file.
